


Burn Him Away

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: ABO。但肉特少233





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

他比预定时间晚到了些，Shiro站在停车计时器边，公文包紧紧夹在腋下，另只手稳健地在手机键盘打字。Keith熄掉引擎，将头盔往上推了推。“你感觉怎么样？”他快速打量一下对方，Shiro的视线落在不远处的交通信号灯上，路面水洼映着一只饥饿的红眼睛。

“现在还好。我请了假，Coran他们会帮忙收尾，”Shiro说，“抱歉让你大老远跑过来……”

“别这么说，我正好在附近。”Keith说道，想从储物箱内翻出另一只头盔给他，“需要去药店买抑制剂吗？”“我公寓就有，但办公室里的已经用完了。”对方烦躁地说。他风衣的纽扣被摩托车把手挂了一下，因此凑近了些，高大的身躯几乎遮挡住Keith全部视线。几滴雨勉勉强强落了下来，云层像大块发霉的面包在空中攒积。隔着树脂头盔，Shiro的气息是一只温情的手，抚摸他，又试图扼紧他，Keith突然后悔来之前没有喝点什么。

他示意对方坐到自己身后，但Shiro的手机响了，他做了个抱歉的手势，走远几步去接听。Keith对他的谈话并无兴趣，只断断续续听见“不在我这里”和“我知道”、“我不知道”，一辆厢型车从他们身边疾驰而过，几星泥水溅上他的牛仔裤。想起这是在Shiro工作的大楼前，Keith把窜到嘴边的脏话咽了回去。“非要现在吗？”Shiro在旁沉声说，Keith回头看到他正以两指按揉鼻梁内侧，随后抬眼对上自己的视线。一丝安抚的笑容浮现出来。他看着Keith的眼睛挂掉电话：“我马上得和客户见个面。你能陪我上楼吗？”

Keith起初感到不解，然而很快反应过来他是在担心自己的信息素问题。经受omega荷尔蒙影响虽不致心智失衡，但多少令人不快，Shiro很久以前和他解释过，自己不想为这事变成他人的负担……那时Keith本想安慰他几句，又闭了闭嘴，让那些话轻易溜走了。他跟在Shiro后面通过门禁，前台低着头没看他们一眼，Keith却注意到那人微微翕动鼻翼，他忍不住离Shiro近了些，在电梯门打开时控制将手掌搁往对方后腰的冲动。

Shiro似乎不在意这些，与他的距离不太近也不太远，二人上行期间，对方紧盯着坏掉的广告灯牌一角，但Keith察觉到他并没真的在看些什么。狭小的空间内，一种久未体验的反胃感袭了上来，他探出舌尖润湿嘴唇，排风扇吹出的气流使他打了个哆嗦，活像刚吃下一块薄荷糖。有一瞬间他感受到熟悉的凝视，想要确认时，电梯已经停住了，Shiro一阵风般冲出轿厢。他走得很急，Keith必须小跑才能跟上，一路间或有人和Shiro打招呼，但他们的目光都给了Keith。一个年轻、陌生的alpha，他知道他们是怎么想他的。

他们在一条四壁被百叶窗遮掩的狭窄走廊停下脚步，Shiro转脸看了看：“在这儿等我，好吗？”Keith点点头，望着他推开其中一扇门走了进去，隔音层很快消泯了所有话声。Keith从没喜欢过Shiro工作的地方，到处都太明亮，到处都是单薄、整饬的空气清新剂的人造气味，用以压制性别分化者的特殊信息素。试试在这么个井井有条的笼子里发情吧，整座楼都会发生暴乱的。

他掏出手机给Hunk送去几条短讯，电量警告在角落跳动了一会儿，屏幕暗了下去。“真没想到能在这儿见到你。”一个轻快的声音笑道，“在等Shiro吗？”

Keith闻见唇膏的草莓味儿，记起她是Rizavi，Shiro手下的律师之一。他和Shiro的同事只在酒吧有几面之缘，但女孩的口气仿佛他们是多年的对门邻居一样。“算是吧。”Keith答道。“你可不知道这段时间有多黑暗，他妈的九层地狱一样。上周有份合同出了大乱子，我们几个只好轮流住办公室，结果今天早上Shiro在洗漱间吐了，”Rizavi怜悯地弹了弹手里的文件夹，“不过别说他，再喝一口茶水房的咖啡我也要吐了。”

Keith不确定自己该对这段话的哪个部分发表感想比较好，因此决定保持沉默。女孩往走廊左方嘈杂的办公间投去一眼，又问：“现在几点了？”

“我不知道，”Keith向她晃晃手机，“我的手机没电了。”

“好吧，我得赶紧下楼，好好照顾Shiro，好吗？有需要帮忙就给我们打电话，给任何一个人都行，”Rizavi说着把怀里不住滑落的文件夹向上托了托，流露出一丝调侃，“还有，你真该换手机了。”

Keith没吱声，想起几年前Shiro坐在床头、将这部手机递过来时，他也是此般心情。他前后翻看手里冰凉、崭新的机器，发现它和Shiro那部是同个型号。对方全身裹在被子里，刚刚烧退，正咕咚咕咚灌着橙汁。“呃，”Keith说，“你这是打算给我小费吗？”

Shiro闻言呛了一下，“我就不能送你点东西吗？”他抹着脸颊上的果汁，似乎忍俊不禁：“你现在用的玩意儿活像刚从自然博物馆挖出来似的。”

对方赤裸的手臂随着话语围绕过来，温暖的皮肤在记忆中漾起一片金红色的薄雾，与此同时，Keith感到肩膀柔和的碰触：“我们可以走了。”

他回过神，Shiro从上方笑着看他，一只手滑上肩头。这举动本来寻常，Keith却从他潮红的侧脸读出些不对劲，“你是不是……”“更严重了？没错，很明显我们的新客户和他的助手都是alpha。房间闻起来跟火药桶差不多，”他边搂着Keith让男孩贴近自己边轻声说，“我都忘了上次在会议室里出这么多汗是什么时候。”

“你需要我现在给你做个临时标记吗？”

问这话时Keith盯着他的脸，诧异一闪而过，Shiro的下巴微微绷紧，又很快放松下来：“不，谢谢你，Keith，但在这儿恐怕不行。”他的声音很轻，但带着习惯性的不由分说。二人随几个旁若无人谈笑着的实习生进入电梯，Shiro站在Keith面前将他与人群隔开，逼仄的空间内，他靠近来的体温引得Keith浑身发烧。毫无疑问所有人都能闻到Shiro，知道他在公共场合突发的情状。上位者的狼狈总是受人欢迎的。肾上腺素在Keith的血管里危险地冲击，仿佛要把他从里到外割开，他感到袖口被窸窣扯动，借余光发现对方在没人看见的地方虚握着他的手腕。角落里笑声低低地溯回，又停住了，紧接着隐秘地重新响起。

他们下落了三十秒，感知中却好像有十倍那么漫长，Shiro在他头顶浅浅地呼吸，突然松开手指。电梯门滑开了。几人鱼贯而出，Keith好像听见有人说“——叫人讨厌”。他按动指关节，但最后还是闭紧了嘴，跟上Shiro的脚步同他并肩。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

二十分钟内，他们赶回了Shiro十个街区以外的公寓。Shiro开门时明显控制着踉跄的脚步，Keith从后面摸住他的手想要帮忙，结果吓了对方一跳，额头差点磕上启开来的门板。公寓里的陈设与他上次涉足没什么不同，Shiro没有开灯，将一室阴恻恻的影子留在身后，“零食在柜子里，”他边说边进了里屋，声音透过半闭的门变得半真不实，“如果你饿了，厨房有外卖单。”

“你想吃点什么吗？”Keith问道，不由自主去剩下的房间各晃了一圈，巡视和探索领地，alpha的坏毛病。回到客厅，Shiro匆匆过来，在Keith面前的茶几放上一瓶开了瓶盖的冰啤酒，然后走到飘窗的晒台坐下，撕开一次性针管包装，就着窗子透进来的光线检视其中透明的液体。Keith两手插进口袋，盯着他熟练地为自己绑缚止血带，弹出药剂中的空气，他们都长于此道，犹如受梦困扰的瘾君子。Keith上一次注射留下的小疤痕还挂在他大腿外侧，不仔细看的话不能发现，他将外面一圈血痂刮下去，觉得痒。Shiro突然朝他的方向看来，又恐被抓住一般低下了头。

Keith无声地叹气，来到对方面前。“你的手在抖。”他简单地说，从Shiro手里抽出针筒，在台子另一端坐下、膝盖蹭过Shiro的小腿。对方颤抖着深深吸气，他只佯装不曾注意到，专注寻找光滑皮肤之下、如薄冰中的鱼群般探头的静脉，用指尖轻轻按住，Shiro和他一同注视针头平稳送入止血带后发白的皮肤，呼吸像深海的动物般缓慢。Keith慢慢推入药剂，知道那滋味并不好受，对方鼻尖似乎要碰上Keith的脸颊，又堪堪错过。Shiro的信息素像糖果抵在嘴唇边，强迫他伸舌去尝一口，一口就好了。

他闭上眼，放任Shiro将前额按在自己肩头，脚踝与他大腿内侧松松地贴合，异常的热隔着凸出的骨骼、粗糙布料涌入。

抑制剂需要十五分钟起作用。Keith瞥见墙壁上挂钟黯淡的表盘，意识到确实已过了晚饭时间，但他并不饿。Shiro的脑袋在他肩膀上动了一下，仍旧不吭一声。热潮期间他的胃口向来很差，Keith通常只能哄骗着给他灌下些流食，一次他出去采买回来，发现对方居然在浴缸里睡着了，如果再晚些发现，说不定他会因为在冷水里泡得太久染上肺炎。“你需要休息，”他说着捏了捏Shiro的肩膀，“好好睡一觉。你在发烧呢。”

“你要回去了吗？”Shiro总算抬起头了，声音仍旧瓮声瓮气的，“今晚可能会下雨……”

“我不知道。等你情况稳定下来再说也来得及。”Keith扶着他的后背，轻柔地催他站起来、回屋去，Shiro似乎还想说些什么，但听从了他无声的指示。卧室里很冷，Keith为对方掀开被子，思忖着这张床已经多久没睡过人，他想起Rizavi说Shiro在办公室吐过，那必定是发情期开始的前兆，如果不加注意，症状只会越来越严重。烦躁感像一大团焦油堵在他胸口里，Shiro笨拙地蜷缩进毯子、低声喃喃，要是他说些“谢谢”或者“你不必为我做这些”一类的话，Keith还能用“你也会为我这么做”来安慰他，也说服自己。可是当下对方在他伸手测量体温时无意识地贴近来，仿佛渴求的是触碰本身，Keith摸见他额角冰凉的汗水。“留下来。”Shiro突然说，Keith有些吃惊，再看时对方已经转了个身，背冲他睡着了。

他想了想，给里屋的门留出一条缝隙，只打开客厅顶灯，他先去把用过的针管和包装纸处理掉，之后就不知道有什么能做。Shiro的新公寓和他以前住过的地方大同小异，明亮且单调，只有落在四处的几件衣服和文件夹显出一点私密性。但Keith本来也不像Pidge那样，孜孜不倦地试图把每个能放东西的表面都填满，直到整座屋子有如冬天松鼠的粮仓散发橡树子的怪味。因而这样反倒让他觉得自在。他从半掩的窗帘往外看了一眼，果然下雨了，而他还不想走。Shiro总是欢迎访客光临（大部分时间是对Keith，小部分时候针对他那个古怪、吵闹的桌游小组），Keith不费什么劲就给自己找了套洗漱用具，在等待外卖期间冲了个澡。他本想叫Shiro来一起吃些东西，然而对方对他的好意并不买账，被推动肩膀时抗议般闷声哼哼、把自己埋到厚实的毛毯子和羽绒枕下头。Keith只能给他拿了杯水放在床头柜，随后回到客厅，对着电视上的问答节目咬嚼芝士汉堡。房子里似乎太静了，缺少一个人在电影不好笑的情节发出笑声，或者和他一同抱怨新换的节目主持人有多么差劲。此时，他意识到自己想念Shiro的陪伴，即便对方就在一墙之隔、安安全全地陷入熟睡。没有哪种感觉比这更怪了。

他去客房给自己的手机找了个充电器，房间很干净，气味寡淡，几乎难以和Shiro本人产生联系。Keith倒在宽阔的床铺上，将脸埋进胳膊，他还能从自己的皮肤嗅到Shiro的味道，Shiro的情欲。他下意识地扭动身体，想汲取更多对方的气味，又觉得自己卑劣，于是拉长了卫衣袖子，将两只手缩回冷冰冰的衣物之中。客厅里的电视吵闹着“第三次巴以战争”、“太阳系最大的行星是什么？”Keith闭上眼睛，然后听到克林特伊斯特伍德说：“这样的确凿无疑一生只有一次。”*他看了看手机，发现已经是凌晨四点半。

他摇摇晃晃走出房间，突然饿得发慌，于是去冰箱找到昨晚剩下的外送，直接用手抓着吃冷掉的薯条。油腻腻的味道弄得他胃里不舒服，只好到水龙头下接了水喝，太阳穴仿佛正被人一桩桩打进钢钉，Keith这才反应过来自己如同困在树液里头的小虫，被Shiro的信息素充裹淹没，每一步都像踩在冒泡的焦糖上面。他退回卫生间，洗漱，刮胡子，做完一切以后就去看Shiro的情况。主卧室里一片虚浮的暖意，Shiro似乎试图在高热中扯掉自己的衣服，半只衬衫的袖管从毯子一侧流到地上。Keith伸手去摸Shiro的额头，对方马上醒了，也可能一直没有睡过。

“Keith……”Shiro嘟囔道，“你的手好冷。”

他的第一反应是带对方去医院，紧接着第二个声音近乎凶狠地扯开胸口，饥饿的掠食者般咬住喉管：不， **不行。** Shiro哪儿也不许去。Keith会保护他，让他 **安全** ，让他呻吟嘶叫却不能离开床铺。 _他尝起来该多么……_ Keith不知道自己什么时候咬破的嘴唇，他定了定神，拿手背又试了一次温度，朝着Shiro的脸俯下身，缓声说：“我要给你做个临时标记。”对方大概还陷在意识不明的热中，并没有听清，Keith便凑去他耳旁重复了一遍。

这次Shiro听见了，胡乱呓语着同意，偏过血色冲刷的半张脸，他又热又顺服，闻起来就像结了块的糖蜜，Keith伸出舌头舔舐那闪亮的肌肤，还能感到汗水在齿间甜蜜地咯吱作响。他试着让上半身短暂悬空，但两条有力的胳膊突然从后环过、将他裹挟在omega令人焦灼的甜味儿里头，Keith全身僵硬，同时感觉Shiro将半张脸埋进他的头发，鼻子在颈后侵略性地又嗅又蹭。

他为这触感本能地汗毛倒竖，胸口一阵发痛，“你用了我的须后水？”说这话时Shiro的嘴唇还落在他皮肤上，丝丝颤动带着潮湿和静电，Keith脸颊抵着Shiro滚烫的耳尖，但他现在只比那还要热，还要热。对方的手掌本来逗留在他的腰际，又缓缓下滑，停在臀部一侧，一只膝盖有预谋地向上顶去，Keith难堪地呻吟一声，捏住Shiro的上臂。手下皮肤烫得不正常，意味着抑制剂并未完全发挥作用，Shiro到底有没有好好看包装上的使用说明啊？

他想了想，抓住Shiro的手，说：“也许我的信息素能让你舒服点儿——对吗？”他等待一个反应，直到对方在他颈窝里轻轻点了头。Keith抬起下身，引导Shiro探进裤腰、碰触他业已勃起的阴茎，Shiro的手很热，略微有些急切，但光是被他包裹着给予刺激的感觉就让Keith飘飘欲仙。流出的前液很快被他灵活的指头抹开，拇指指腹揉着冠顶小孔，Keith喘息着挺起腰，顺应节奏轻轻操着对方的手，后背和屁股都被来回抚摸，Shiro似乎还扭过脸吻他的头发，吻他的太阳穴和耳际。高潮来得很快，Keith感到阴茎搏动着、成结了，Shiro温柔地抚弄着那块凸起的组织，呼吸声几乎和他一样粗重。

“好孩子。”他喃喃道，鼻尖亲昵蹭着Keith后颈，吮吸潮热的香气。这个称谓猛地带他回到学生时代，人声鼎沸的博物馆里Shiro安静站在他身边，仰望天花板吊起的苍白鲸骨，死去以后它仍在飞翔。整个下午漫长而炎热，他们不得不挤过指头上沾满太妃糖浆的小孩子去看玻璃箱里的鬣蜥吞掉白鼠。棕黄灯光中它缓慢眨动彩球糖般的眼睛，“你想凑近点看吗？”Shiro轻声问他。Keith犹豫了一下，还是摇了摇头：“如果我是那老鼠，肯定不会觉得有趣的。”

“但这种事确实每天都在发生。”对方以柔和的声音回答。那时Keith还对他的话并无概念。他两肘还支在Shiro脑旁，手指攥满被体温暖热的床单，心跳仿佛跋涉过数十英里、终于回到他的胸膛。

“你还好吗？”Shiro问。

他想撕碎了他，从腥甜血肉里探出欲念，吞咬他的阴茎直到他再也射不出来，用手指、用舌头操那湿软滚烫的后穴。Shiro会求他的，不是吗，他会求他一遍又一遍地插入自己直到他什么也不用担忧，什么也不用考虑，Keith会好好爱他，像他所值得的那样爱他、享有他。Shiro收回握在他性器上的手，在Keith的注视下张开嘴，吮吸沾满精液的手指，他闭着眼睛，从额头红到脖颈，表情里没有任何色情或愉悦的成分，似乎只是觉得难受。他们的嘴唇如此近，几乎就要形成一个吻，Keith突然从他身上翻了下去，靠着床头板坐定：“到我这儿来。”他直截了当地命令道，“往前跪，腿跨过我肩膀。”

 

TBC

*电影《廊桥遗梦》


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

看来Shiro还是设法脱掉了衬衫，当他依循Keith的话笨拙地爬过来、跨坐上男孩胸口，他小腹银白的皮肤美丽地延展开来，肌肉随呼吸抽紧。Keith想要表现得专业些，他的喉咙在抖，舌根下不断分泌唾液，似乎已经对将要发生的有所预料。Shiro试着帮他一起拽掉自己的裤头，手忙脚乱使得动作愈发困难。Keith发出挫败的喉音，头顶却传来轻笑声——那只让他心跳得更剧烈。不是好事。Shiro的阴茎很长，湿透了，就着这点光线Keith能看到前端淌出的湿痕，他探出舌尖，舔了一小下，引得Shiro挺起下体、喘气里盈满渴念。

Keith的两只手裹住他的屁股，舌头试探了一圈，他不顾抗议，一开始只吞吐龟头的部分，咂着咸腥的前液，然后故意张大了嘴，让对方能清晰感觉口腔火热的呼气，舌尖填进肉孔，这样射精的欲望会变得格外强烈。呻吟拔高了一声，随后变得几乎像是啜泣，他以为Shiro会哀求他，但没有；他以为Shiro会伸手拉住他的头发，也没有，男人不说话，喘声压抑，几乎算得上礼貌。这叫Keith想把更多的反应逼出来，他隐约觉得自己做得过了，指针摇晃在“你最好朋友的热情帮助”和“性侵犯”中间，Shiro当然不会考虑这些，他以前发作太厉害的时候偶尔也给Keith手淫两回，之后还要说谢谢。Keith很爱他这一点，但表面还是得做出副尴尬疯了的样子来。他舔了舔自己的犬齿，把整根纳入直到没法吃下更多，给Shiro做着深喉。对方的身体微微抽搐，Shiro似乎正趴在自己的胳膊里，压抑的声音一点一点漏下来，他不能逃走，事实上，他动都别想动弹半分，Keith的手掌从后面托着他，将他最脆弱的地方强硬地固定住。Shiro臀部的肌肉绷紧又松弛，绵软仿佛撬开贝肉，舔吮蜜一般的汁水，对方够松软也够湿，情欲勃发的信息素弄得他心猿意马，Keith先是以指腹按揉，接着往那湿漉漉的穴口滑进两根手指，天啊，他被接受得毫不费力。

Shiro惊叫一声，阴茎在他嘴里挺进更深，Keith差点被他操得反胃。他往后退了些，专注地吸前头敏感的地方，同时手指作剪撑开柔软肠肉，Shiro默许了他，或者说太过沉迷、不想阻止。Keith大起胆子，加进去一根指头。那些温热体液几乎是被这动作推挤出来，他操进去到指根那么深，Shiro就射了，可能正咬着胳膊，Keith没听见太多声音。他缩起双腮吞咽，使得Shiro的精液都落进喉咙，男人发出了最后一声，双腿仍在抖，险些滑坐至Keith胸口。他感到那双手第一次摸上他的肩膀，锚一般定住不动。

Keith让软下来的性器慢慢滑出嘴巴，性爱的气味像一场迷梦，Shiro捏了捏他的肩头，手指蹭过下颌的流线。Keith捕捉到一丝温存，但他很快放开钳制，不再触摸Shiro身体的任何一处。“我得冲个澡。”对方沉声说，赤身裸体下了床，走去浴室，面孔始终隐在雾蒙蒙的暗处。荒唐感这才遁入意识，提醒他刚才如何含着自己朋友的老二呻吟，Keith逃一般回去客厅，简单擦洗过自己，又在沙发上茫然地坐了片刻，最后决定去弄些吃的来。

冰箱不出所料近乎是空的，几瓶软饮、一条黄油和一些已经开始干瘪缩水的蔬菜散落在搁架上。Keith草草处理了食材，注意到Shiro在浴室待着的时间远比预期要长，忍不住想出声问问，又不想显得过度关心。从见到Shiro愉悦发红、被汗水灼热的脸以后，这两种情绪就一直在他脑海里胶着。Keith觉得自己像爱情电影里可悲的女主角。Keith讨厌爱情电影里可悲的女主角。他尝了汤，脸上热腾腾的，突然想起对方自手指吮去他的精液时的表情，“好孩子”，这句轻飘飘的、没什么意义的俏皮话在他身体里下沉，像沼泽中被灌满的个个坑陷，有人掉进去了，只能叫大水吞没。炖锅的蒸汽使得室内暖了起来，汤汁缓缓沸腾，Keith却发现自己只渴望Shiro汗水的盐，将他不断被击打的肋骨烧穿。

过了一会儿，Shiro趿着湿淋淋的拖鞋走过来，将一个玻璃杯递到他嘴边：“你需要补充水分。”他听起来相当实事求是，好像刚刚他们做过的那些没什么大不了。Keith不得不就着对方的手喝进几口冰凉的水，然后看Shiro举杯到自己嘴边，将剩余水液一饮而尽。“那是番茄汤吗？”他放下杯子，愉快地发问，“闻起来很香。”Keith舀起一勺送过去。他一口吞下，又被烫得吐出舌头。

“你手艺真好。”他笑道，头发上的水珠都抖落到Keith的后颈里。Keith从沐浴露中庸的气味下嗅出一点被满足的、带着情欲的味道，活像吸引昆虫的食肉植物，他下腹发紧，抬手将调羹放在一旁。

“你先吃吧。我想回家换身衣服，你的衣服都太大了。”他头也不回地说。Shiro替他关掉了炉子：“你可以用我的洗衣机。”

“然后穿睡衣去采购？”Keith哼了一声，“你有看过自己的冰箱吗？如果我不出去，明天我们要不饿死，要不就得接着忍受楼下那家咸得要命的炸鸡店。”

“我可以打电话让超市送货上来。”

“你干嘛这么不想让我出门？”

“你干嘛这么急着出门？”

说完这话，Shiro自己先愣住了。“抱歉，”Keith扭过头瞧着他，而他没有看回来，“我想我有点……”剩下的话悬在空中，Shiro用指尖揉了揉太阳穴：“帮我带卷胶带回来好吗，谢了。”

“这样你就能把我贴到墙上啦？”Keith说道，对方总算笑出声来。Keith想念这个声音，想念自己让他发出笑声的这些时刻。他走去穿上外套，在口袋里摸到Shiro家的备用钥匙，走起路来它和Keith的摩托车钥匙相互碰撞，仿佛两块不断在撞击过程中碎裂的陨石。他的手在那片金属握了片刻，留下一片暗红色、崎岖不平的齿。

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

车厂里只有Hunk在，他看到Keith时并不惊讶，反倒一脸忧虑相。这两天的轮班本该由Keith来值，但他也顾不上了，只简单说明自己来送下一趟活需要的零件。

“是你的朋友吗？”Hunk随意问道。Keith知道他出自好意，却仍条件反射地起了戒心，仅仅以点头作为回答。他帮忙扔掉几个废旧汽缸，对了账单，而后跑回家拿上换洗用的衣服。摩托车驱过大片水洼，空气里尽是雨后的泥土气味，Keith慢速驶过两个街区，停下等红灯时被另条车道的保时捷咒骂“你没长眼睛吗”。他超过了那辆车，接着又超过一辆，独自骑车时他就跟自己玩这样的游戏，管他是在高峰时段还是空无一人的盘山公路。风像是玻璃，细碎冰片灌注上沸腾的气流，待在这样的风里反倒让他觉得舒服，皮肤火烧火燎，肾上腺素冲刺血管，紧接着就是心脏。一座活的、深海以下的火山。

Keith转了个弯，绕远几条路，有一会儿他觉得仿佛经过了曾经寄住的社群，然后才记起那片地方已经被彻底拆掉、建作一幢拥挤的写字楼。这座城市他住了二十来年，却从来没有觉得熟悉过。非要说的话，Shiro算是其中一个定点，他总是干净过头的公寓，他那古怪、不合时宜的幽默感。Keith的手指被冻得失去了知觉，他此时仍旧不想回去，但潜意识里的某个部分又急着赶到Shiro身旁。所有这些举动——本不包括其他含义，很多年以前他们就这样彼此关照了，Keith从没想要过别人。第一次发情的时候他以为自己会死，会蜷缩在床单上变成一小撮滚烫的烟灰，他想着那些不愿想起的火，把头埋进Shiro怀中、让自己每一片皮肤都贴近那宽大的身躯。Shiro为他找来医生，在他抱着马桶呕吐时拍抚他的脊背。“我会一直在这儿。”他保证道。Keith听了他的话，沉沉进入梦乡。从那以后，他就再也没想要过别人。Keith在熟悉的街道下了车，去道边的超市买些杂货，为他结账的柜员皱着一张脸，好像怕他会在货架上和随便什么人搞起来，Keith倒不怨他这么想，他将一卷胶带扔到柜台上，满意地看着对方的脸变得更加扭曲。公寓楼下，有个男人对他暧昧地笑了笑，Keith不知道那是因为自己还是Shiro留在他身上的信息素。他莫名其妙地生起气来，又觉得自己很傻。

进门之后，Keith马上闻到清新剂的味道，还有与屋外如出一辙的凉爽空气，他知道Shiro为屋内通过了风，进入客厅，发现对方正坐在餐桌旁，穿着全套衬衫与西裤，用笔电开视频会议。Keith默默将食物提去厨房，花了点时间归置物品，然后回到沙发坐下。过了一会儿，急促的谈话声戛然而止，Shiro走过他身后，揉了揉他的头发。

“情况如何？”他随口问道。对方笑了一声：“要是他们能把条款都读完可能会更好一点。”Keith打开电视，找了个自然节目看，他盯着屏幕，注意力却不全然集中，直到一包土豆片从后砸到肚子上。Shiro穿着T恤和睡裤坐到他身边：“你想看点别的吗？电影马拉松怎么样？”

他们花了点时间争论《回到未来》是第一部还是第二部更精彩。他们都不喜欢第三部里的牛仔剧情。Keith拿着遥控器，问：“那么，你是想看《异形》，还是《玩具总动员》？”“连看四个小时《异形》？我可受不了。”Keith嗤笑了一声，点开那部颜色和剧情全都活泼过头的古旧动画片。Shiro一直很喜欢巴斯光年。时间过得很快，期间Shiro去做了点爆米花，把碗放在他俩腿上，膝盖和肩膀相互擦碰，下午的光线早早变得微弱，使得屋子里几乎只剩下电视机的柔和闪动。之后，对方好心允许他挑选电影，他随便选了部没什么特色的西部片，靠在Shiro身上，舒适又满足，止不住地犯困。“为什么他一定要待在那个小酒馆里呢？”他听见对方的嗓音，想要回答，黑暗却先人一步。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

“你可以回家去。”

Shiro说道，嘴角带着一丝微笑，似乎觉得Keith的固执很有意思。“我只是想帮忙。”他愠怒地回击道，一种奇怪的、难以形容的感觉不住沸腾。他坐在Shiro床边，指甲绞进皮肤，低下头去看着自己的腿。沉默蕴藉在他们之间的空气里，仿佛有巨大的铁块压迫Keith的后背。他吐出一口气，然后听见Shiro在模糊的床铺上动了动。

“你知道，”对方轻声说，“你不用害怕我，Keith。”

他睁开眼睛，一匹马从电视屏幕一端跑到另一端，Keith感觉脖子很痛，而后反应过来自己正枕着Shiro的肩膀。皮肤的暖意透过布料，他晃了一下，Shiro马上知道他醒了。“你选的这部电影也没那么糟吧。”男人打趣道，Keith仍然紧挨着他，向下瞟去，看见Shiro前臂上暗色的针孔，于是用拇指在那附近按揉。Shiro扭了扭手腕，没有挣脱。

Keith说：“这电影糟透了。”而后转过头，鼻子贴上脖颈一侧温热的腺体，感受到对方全身激起的战栗。Shiro在这里坐了多久？他们在一起待了多久？Keith撞进他的气味、将自己全部浸没，Shiro突然向后退去，好像无法忍受般看着他，他们的鼻尖几乎蹭在一起。“为什么抑制剂失效了，Shiro？”Keith有些疲惫地问道，充满了耐心，Shiro能从他这里得到所有想要的和不想要的，他们是彼此的安全阀，恒定的点。Keith无法离开。

他等着。一秒。十年。“我想，”Shiro缓缓地、供述一件罪恶般说，“是因为你在这儿。”

他吻了Keith。突如其来、过于鲁莽的举动把Keith的鼻子撞得有点痛，但他不能更不在乎了。他伸手捧住Shiro的脸庞，像他想过的无数次、无数梦境中那样吻他，伸进舌头，动用牙齿。电视不知被谁关掉了，遥控器砸到地上，Keith试着不在脱掉衬衫的过程中断亲吻，Shiro推着他倒进沙发，最开始的几分钟意乱情迷，只是接吻，他的裤链被拉开，手伸进去握住阴茎。Keith也想抚慰对方，但Shiro直起身，急躁地扯下睡裤，Keith这才发现他里面什么也没穿。几个小时来，他就坐在Keith身边，或许也正想着他，渴望到把自己弄湿，Keith光是这么肖想就硬得厉害，将Shiro拉过来趴到自己胸口，帮他脱去剩下的衣物。对方趁机引诱他伸出舌头，湿漉漉地相互挨蹭着接吻。“润滑剂……”Keith在他嘴唇上说，知道里屋就有，然而Shiro摇了摇头，扶着Keith的胸口回到骑跨的姿势。

“用不着那东西。”他轻声说，眼睛始终看向他，下唇微微肿着、满是水光，Keith感到自己被手掌包裹，引导着抵上对方的穴口。他尖锐地吸气，甚至听见肉体被撑开的水声，Shiro慢慢沉下腰，紧咬着牙，但没有丝毫犹豫。Keith仿佛被舔吸入更深的口腔，髋骨处顶着对方柔软的臀肉，Shiro舔了舔嘴唇，跪在他身上干起自己，那步伐恰好停留在让他觉得舒服、又想攫取更多的区间。Shiro没有呻吟。“Keith。”他仅是用气声说，“ **Keith** **。** ”仿佛这个名字是他在黑沉大海中唯一的信标。

Keith搂住他的后腰，向上顶，Shiro为此倾前撑住他的胸膛，阖上眼急促地喘气，他的手往旁边移过去，玩弄Keith薄薄的乳头。Shiro像大多数的omega那样敏感，每被操一下就夹得更紧一点，Keith托着他的腿根，强迫他往上挺，好让自己更大幅度地插入。Shiro另一只手抓上了Keith的手腕，拉到嘴边舔舐，随后手指滑进指缝、和他十指相扣。

Keith搂住对方的腰坐起来，Shiro蜷着双腿，不稳地摇晃了一下，但很快抱住Keith的肩膀迎入他的吻。“在这儿成结你会很累的，”Keith说道，“我们到卧室去。”

他与Shiro前额相贴，呼吸他信息素的温暖与甜蜜，对方深呼吸了一次，点点头，抬起屁股让Keith的阴茎滑出身体。他拽着Keith的手，却没有看他，似乎不知道在这种时候如何反应才好，这不怪他，Keith也不知道，他胸口绷得紧紧的，像个满溢的玻璃杯，一旦打碎就会有太多东西涌出来、把一切弄得一团糟。他捏紧Shiro的手，让对方在床边停下，凑上去吻他。这不像是他所经历过的任何一个吻，没有情绪、挫折和欲望，他们分开来看着彼此，而后Shiro坐到床上，慢慢后退，好让Keith滑入他打开的双腿之间。Keith边吮吻着他的下巴边插了进去，起初还在适应，想尽量操上Shiro的前列腺。他的汗粘着对方的皮肤，肚子上尽是半透明的前液，Shiro前面失禁般流水，他握着龟头撸动了几下，把那些湿痕都揉开。Shiro顺他的脊柱一节节摸下去，抬头在肩膀吻了一口，耳边又一口，门齿啮咬发热的耳垂。Keith低喘着顶进去，想顶到最里面，把一切都给他。肌肉仿佛热软的引擎，将血红滚烫的皮肤蒙上蒸汽，他紧闭双眼，嗅着Shiro的腺体，却听到枕头边的手机震动起来。

他们同时抬起头，又同时望向对方。Shiro满脸通红。“我，我让他们有事就打电话来。”他解释道，似乎真想伸长胳膊抓过手机，那东西天杀的震天响。Keith扫了一眼屏幕，读到Griffin还是谁的名字，他两手撑在Shiro肩膀两侧，向下盯着对方。

“我马上就要成结了，”他陈述道，“你确定你想让他听见吗？”

Shiro的眼睛睁大了，喉结吞咽了一下。他没有出声，但以表情示意Keith继续。电话不知疲倦地振动，Keith将Shiro的大腿压下去，操得又急又凶狠，让对方呻吟着缠紧他的腰，像藤条吸吮树液，把他纳入自己的身体。Shiro的舌头犹如火焰舔过他的皮肤，Keith一点点推挤进去，被生殖腔的甬道吸紧，他听见对方的尖叫，手下的大腿条件反射般痉挛，Keith意识到Shiro从未被干得这么深过。

高潮的愉悦刺入神经，他阴茎的结在腔体中胀大，开始射精。Shiro张着嘴呻吟，后来声音消退，变成长而深的喘息，他保持缠住Keith腰背的姿势，又浅浅呼吸几次，伸手捞过被冷落一旁的手机。Keith趴在他胸口，手指懒洋洋在他乳晕周围画着圈，听他接通了电话。“抱歉，我刚才没有听到……”

他有条不紊地为Griffin解答问题，每一句话都干净平整，仿佛他刚刚并未被一个alpha狠狠操过、生殖腔里还填着精液。Keith听见电话那头问他是否安好、需要帮助，Shiro笑着道谢，手指缠在Keith的头发里。出于某些难以明说的情绪，Keith扭动腰臀，故意向上顶了一下，对方适时将手机扔到一边，咳出一声大笑。

“我的老天，Keith，”他边被亲吻得喘不上气边放纵地笑着，“他真有可能会听见！你想让我以后都没脸再面对我的下属们吗？”

Keith倒不太在意这一点。剩余的周末里，Shiro几乎只穿着浴袍走来走去，Keith不想光着身子，就穿了他的T恤，那衣服对他来说还是太大，好处则是省去了随时随地脱衣服的麻烦。一次他在厨房的水池边抓到Shiro，对方似乎想在流理台来上一发，Keith很快如了他的意。等他终于抓着Shiro的腿将他放回地面以后，对方的袍子还敞开着，精液流下大腿内侧，但他满脸笑容，向下看来，Keith觉察出一丝羞涩；兴奋；很多，很多的爱。

“我在想，”他用闪着光一般的嗓音说道，“你愿意和我出去约个会吗？”

 

END

 


End file.
